El Portal a otra Dimensión
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: La pelea contra Hao aun no ha terminado. La final del torneo de los shamanes se acerca.. pero.. kienes son esas tres chicas? de donde vienen? romance, estupidez, crueldad, una chica tirandose a una fogata... (final alternativo) (3 cap. arriba luego de med
1. Una Nueva Dimensión

Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King así que si está muy mal no me aleguen... ¬¬ que optimismo ¿no? Bueno, no importa ahora... solo espero que les guste. En esta ocasión irán la introducción y el primer capítulo, nada más... ¡lean!    

**Presentaciones:**

_Aín Bryhton: _es una chica alocada, pero simpática. Se puede decir que es la cuarta comediante del grupo. Tiene 14 años y una clara obsesión por los chicos de pelo azul. Su espíritu acompañante es el espíritu del hielo y nadie nunca a sabido que utiliza como objeto de posesión. Es escocesa pero vive con su familia en Brasil. 

Ketty Trainor: es una chica normalmente fría que tiene de pasatiempo molestar al resto y hacerlos enojar. Tiene 13 años y una mala relación familiar. Tiene a un beisbolista y un vaquero como espíritus acompañantes. Como es suponible sus armas son un bat y una pistola. Es austriaca y vive en EEUU. Mei Whaley: animada pero sensible. Despistada pero inteligente. Tiene 14 y es muy apageda a su familia. Su espíritu acompañante es el del agua y el objeto de posesión es un collar al que llama "*Neker Missu". Vive en Inglaterra. (*collar agua- collar de agua)  

**_La puerta hacia la otra dimensión: _**

Los tres talismanes 

****

**Introducción:**

Hao creó tres talismanes, los cuales 2 de Lilys y Shalona enviaron a otra dimensión. Ese era el poder de los talismanes, podían llevar a alguien o algo a otra dimensión. Como las Lilys y Shalona los activaron, se asustaron y los soltaron, los talismanes viajaron solos a otra dimensión. Esa es en la que vivimos nosotros.

Uno de los tres talismanes llegó a para en un museo de Inglaterra. En ese museo había un curso de paseo y una chica muy curiosa llamada Mei, quien quiso explorar una sala prohibida, se separó del grupo. En esa sala la chica encontró objetos muy raros, aunque  uno le interesó particularmente. Era una especie de collar. Ese collar era uno de los talismanes. La muchacha lo tocó y fue automáticamente transportada a otra dimensión.

Otro de los tres talismanes se encontraba en EEUU en una tienda de antigüedades y fue por un señor que lo quería como regalo de cumpleaños para su nieta. Obviamente el no sabía que era un talismán. Él creía que era un antiguo reloj de bolsillo. Como su nieta tenía mal carácter, siempre se encerraba en su pieza. El nombre de la chica era Ketty. Ketty abrió los regalos (se los dejaban en la pieza) y al abrir el de su abuelo fue transportada a la otra dimensión.

Solamente las dos muchachas fueron trasladadas, es decir ni el abuelo de Ketty ni los que trabajaban en la tienda, por una sencilla razón: Mei y Ketty tenían poderes y el resto no.

Capítulo I: la dimensión de los shamanes 

Mei llegó a un pueblo que se le hizo muy extraño. Habían espíritus junto con las personas y no podía haber un lugar como ese en un museo. Al no poder resistir la curiosidad le preguntó a un señor que iba pasando:

-disculpe señor.... me puede decir qué está pasando acá...

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-quiero decir..... ¿porqué hay espíritus rondando por todos lados?

-¿de dónde vienes?-preguntó intrigado el señor.

-de Inglaterra...

-¿y no sabes que aquí todos son shamanes? 

-¿shamanes?

-si, personas que fusionan sus almas con espíritus de muertos para pelear contra otros shamanes....

-¿y qué hacen todos estos shanames...

-shamanes-corrigió ya aburrido de la conversación el tipo.

-eh... bueno shamanes, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-se están preparando para el torneo...

-¿qué torneo?

-el torneo por el puesto de Shaman King....

-¿Shaman King?

-si, disculpa pero estoy apurado. Adiós.

El señor dejó sola a Mei. La chica estaba totalmente desorientada. ¿el torneo de shamanes? ¿Shaman King?

-¡no entiendo nada!

Pasaron unos 7 minutos hasta que Mei se calmó. La muchacha decidió buscar un lugar en donde alojar y también un trabajo, después de todo  no tenía plata. Su mochila quedó en el museo.

Más o menos a la misma hora aunque en otro lugar, estaba otra chica con un problema parecido al de Mei. Ya le dijeron que estaba en el mundo de los shamanes. Lo primero que hizo Ketty, fue buscar un lugar para alojar y luego un trabajo. Consiguió  trabajo como ayudante en un campo de béisbol (no pregunten). Una noche, mientras recogía las pelotas en el campo, vio a al espíritu de un jugador.

-eh... ¿qué haces aquí?

El espíritu del beisbolista no le hizo caso. Eso causó que la chica se enojara:

-¡¡oye!! ¡¡te pregunté una cosa!!

-lo lamento, no te escuché...

-te pregunté qué hacías aquí... 

-¿qué no ves? Estoy intentando jugar béisbol, solo que... no tengo con quien jugar...

-yo puedo jugar contigo...

-¿?... No lo sé...., cuando estaba vivo era un jugador profesional...

-¿¡estás insinuando que soy mala jugadora!?

-eh... bueno.... no...

-¡te demostraré lo buena que soy!

Los dos comenzaron a jugar.

Mei juntó dinero y se compró un equipo para acampar. Partió del pueblo en el que estaba y un día se encontraba en la playa armando su carpa pero...

-¡¡mi carpa!!-el viento sopló tan fuerte que su carpa salió volando. Está cayó entre unas rocas. Al ir a buscarla, Mei cayó al agua. Ella era una buena nadadora, pero la altura era mucha e igual comenzó a ahogarse. El espíritu del agua la salvó. Mei muy agradecida le preguntó:

-¿quieres ser mi espíritu acompañante?

-¿¡qué!?

-¡por favor! No sé nada sobre shamanes, por eso tu me podrías ayudar...

-no.

-¡pero...!

-no. 

Mei se dio media vuelta y vio que le estaban robando sus cosas. Sin saber que hacía, Mei tomó una rama y comenzó a pegarle a uno de los ladrones. Los ladrones se libraron fácilmente de ella con un golpe. Al ver esto, el espíritu del agua decidió ayudarla una vez más. Después de recuperar las cosas, el espíritu confirmó:

Está bien, seré tu espíritu acompañante... no sobrevivías si no te ayudo...  

-¡gracias!

Por otra parte:

-¡te gané!

-cómo pude perder...-el espíritu del beisbolista estaba asombrado-se ve que eres muy buena jugadora, te felicito...

-gracias, pero no es necesario que me lo digas...

-oye... ¿eres un shaman?

-eh... no... 

-ya veo...

-¿porqué?

-me gustaría acompañarte... 

-mm... está bien... si tu quieres... 

Los dos se quedaron conversando de sus planes.

Las dos muchachas consiguieron sus espíritus de diferentes formas.

Leseras de la autora: con esto termina el primer capítulo!!! Espero que les haya gustado... si se preguntas porqué no apareció Aín, es muy fácil... ella sale como en la mitad de la historia, pero igual está dentro de las principales.. bueno como sea... manden comentarios porfa!!!

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo: **cada una se encuentra con un grupo y se une a él... una batalla inesperada que termina antes de lo previsto... descubren el poder de los talismanes...     


	2. Dos Nuevas Integrantes

Será.. antes que nada.. en la cap. anterior puse apageda.. y era apegada.. seguramente luego lo corregiré... otra cosa... se escribe Ren para los que no saben.. el equipo de Yoh son los Yoh-Yoh.. o por lo menos así creo que se escribe... mm... la presentación de Mei y Ketty quedó junta.... y creo que nada más... bueno.. lean!! (please TT TT)

**_La puerta hacia la otra dimensión:_**

**_Los tres talismanes_******

**Capítulo II: dos nuevas integrantes**

Mei iba junto a su nuevo amigo: el espíritu del agua, cuando de pronto se encontraron con Hao:

-¡Hao! ¿Hao? Eh.... hola...-obviamente el espíritu del agua le explicado todo sobre Hao. Luego ella pensó-creo que estoy en problemas...

-¿tu quién eres? No te había visto nunca...

-ah.... mi nombre es Mei y...

-¿y qué?

-y...-"quiero salir corriendo" pensó y luego siguió-me gustaría poder unirme a Ud.

-creo que podría ponerte a prueba, tienes al espíritu del agua.. ¿no es cierto?

-muchas gracias...-suspiró la chica.

Casi al otro lado de Norteamérica, que es el lugar en donde llegaron por cierto, se encontraban Ketty y el espíritu de Joe Di Maggio (un gran beisbolista mientras estuvo vivo). Estos tuvieron la suerte, si se le puede llamar así, de encontrarse con los Yoh-Yoh (yo-yo o como le llamen ustedes).

-¿y ustedes quienes son?-preguntó con su típica actitud Ren, es decir apuntando con su cuchilla.

-no me apuntes con eso...-respondió con tono enfurecido Ketty. De pronto apareció Ryu y dijo:

-buenos días, por favor perdónalo, no quiso hacer eso. Hablando de nosotros, te quieres casa...-Ketty le pegó con su bat que tenía como arma para posesionar a Joe.

-¡hola! Soy Yoh-comentó sonriente.

-mi nombre es Ketty.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Horo-Horo.

-Ketty, Ketty, Ketty... mmm... ¿me puede alguien dar un paquete de spaghetti?

Ketty no dudó en pegarle (es agresiva ¿no?)

-él es Chocolove-dijo Yoh riendo.

-bienvenida a mi mundo...-comentó Ren.

-y este es Tao-Ren... el primero que le pegaste se llama Ryu.

Y así siguieron las presentaciones. Anna, Pilica, Jun, Fausto y Manta. Al final de estas, Ketty preguntó:

-¿me puedo unir a ustedes?

-¡claro! Si es que mi querida Anita lo quiere...

-por favor... prometo ayudar en todo lo que pueda...

-está bien...-respondió Anna con cara de desconfianza.

Anna tuvo que dejar que Ketty "leyera" la bitácora mágica. Dos días después, los Yoh-Yoh, se encontraron con Hao:

-necesito que uno de ustedes pelee contra mi nueva aliada para probarla...

-¿¡qué!?-exclamaron todos a coro. 

-¿acaso somos tus ratones de laboratorio?-comentó Horo-Horo enojado.

-¿¡porqué te disfrazaste de monja!?-gritó Ren.

-pero si dijo oratorio...

-¡idiota!!!!

-que Ketty pelee contra el aliado de Hao-ordenó Anna.

-eh... está bien, yo iré...

Ketty se paró delante de su grupo mirando fijamente a Hao, esperando que le presente su rival. De pronto, una chica de la edad de Yoh apareció:

-¿esa es tu nueva aliada?

-pues no está muy soleada...

Ren pinchó con su cuchilla la nariz de Chocolove.

-¡ay! ¡¿porqué siempre pinchas mi nariz de pelotota?!

Luego de gritarle a Chocolove, comenzó la pelea. Las dos iban muy parejas. No había ningún indicio de que alguna ganara. 30 minutos después, Hao dijo:

-ya fue suficiente.

-¿?

-vamonos.

-pero... ¿y la batalla?-Ketty estaba confundida.

Hao y sus seguidores se fueron. Los Yoh-Yoh se quedaron en silencio. Yoh lo interrumpió:

-muy bien, es hora de irnos-Yoh se dio media vuelta para ver a sus  compañeros-Yoh-Yohs tenemos que irnos...

-¡¡no somos los Yoh-Yohs!!-gritaron los de siempre.

Siguieron viajando. Dos semanas después, mientras iban caminando, aparecieron los soldados-X:

Ya aparecieron esos otros...-Horo-Horo ya suponía a que venían. Ketty ya había demostrado su irritable actitud, así supusieron que no duraría mucho la visita.

-buenas tardes-Marco en su típica cordialidad.

-............

-veo que tu también haz recibido los poderes de Hao, pero no te preocupes, nosotros te salvaremos de tus pecados...

-¿pecados?

-al recibir los poderes de Hao, haz cometido un grave pecado. Por eso, si te un....

-si, ya entendí.

-pues, ¿qué decides?

-no.

-estas segura... te daremos una oportunidad para que lo pienses mejor...

-Yoh, ¿seguiremos por allá, verdad?

-si...

-¿estás totalmente segura?

-¡¡no me pienso unir a tu estúpido grupito en el cual se creen dioses!!-Ketty no soportó más a Marco. Este se fue (milagro y no pelearon) y los Yoh-Yoh siguieron su camino. Después de eso, tuvieron muchos encuentros con Hao. Hao notó que cada vez que se enfrentaban a Yoh, Mei actuaba de forma diferente a lo normal.

-Mei, necesito hablar contigo.

-si, señor Hao...

-estás fuera.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡porqué!?

-me he fijado que me estás traicionando.

-¿a qué se refiere?

-no finjas, sé que lo sabes muy bien..

-pero..-la mirada de Mei reflejó tristeza y resignación.

-si me haces el favor de irte-comentó Hao con una sonrisa hipócrita, sabiendo que no le convenía pelear con ella, por razones no muy conocidas.

-está bien...-aceptó por fin, con un dejo de total decepción en su voz.

Mei vagó por tres días sin mayor rumbo que seguir derecho, hasta que se encontró con los Yoh-Yohs:

-oye, ¿esta no es la chica con la que peleaste?-Horo-Horo se dirigió a Ketty.

-si, es ella.

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupado Yoh.

-no te molestes por ella, es una aliada de Hao.

-el señor Hao me echó del equipo-respondió Mei que se notaba algo avergonzada y deprimida.

-ya veo.. ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros?

-¿deberás puedo?-Mei se emocionó.

-eh...-Yoh miró a Anna.

-está bien.. mientras apoyes a Yoh en convertirse en el "Shaman King"

-¡por supuesto!

**Estorbos: **después de mucho tiempo... una cierta personita me obligo a seguir copiando el fic TT TT... bueno.. no importa... supongo que el fic va dedicado a la unica persona que lo lee.. si no hay nadie más.. uu.. bueno... el proximo cap. será.. : "el poder de los talismanes" esperalo con ansias Mei!!! : P

**MANDA REVIEWS!!!! MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! ******

**HaRu.**


	3. El Poder de los Talismanes

Ejem.. si.. se que ha pasado mucho tiempo.. pero bueno.. la Mei vino a mi casa y.. me obligo a seguir publicando.. T.T sera.. por cierto.. los personajes no son mios.. no se si lo habia puesto.. sin contar claro a Ketty, Mei y Aín.. aunque en realidad Mei es de la Mei... será por que supuestamente es ella... y Aín es de otra amiga.. pero bueno... mejor lean.. si es que alguien lee esto claro...

_**La puerta hacia la otra dimensión:**_

**_Los tres talismanes _**

Capitulo III: El Poder de los Talismanes 

En uno de los encuentros con Hao, este comentó:

ustedes son las poseedoras de dos de los talismanes..?

¿qué talismanes?-preguntó curioso Ren.

te refieres a esto?-Mei mostró el collar que había encontrado en la exhibición cerrada al publico.

así es...

¿y eso que quiere decir?-preguntó Horo-Horo sin entender.

que sus dos amigas vienen de otra dimensión..

Todos miraron a Mei y Ketty. Mei tenía la cabeza gacha, en cambio Ketty desvió su mirada en gesto de desprecio. Yoh preguntó:

¿pero como llegaron ac�?

La mayoría estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de Yoh y comenzar a pegarle, pero Hao le respondió:

gracias a los talismanes..

pero.. ¿cómo pudieron activarlos?-cuestionó Ryu.

supongo que por sus poderes..

quizás.. porque mi abuelo me lo regaló y ni él ni el vendedor lo pudieron activar...

pero.. ¿cómo llegaron los talismanes a esa dimensión?-intervino Ren.

esas perdedoras a las que ustedes llaman "Las 4 Lily's y Shalona" me los quitaron y seguramente sin darse cuenta los activaron..

¿y cómo podemos hacer para volver a nuestra dimensión?-eso era lo que Mei quería desde hacía tiempo.

solo deben desearlo.. aunque eran tres talismanes..

�¿aún hay un talismán en nuestra dimensión!-se sorprendió Ketty.

correcto

¿para que creaste los Talismanes?-preguntó Yoh bastante serio.

tenía planes de invadir otras dimensiones.. y aun no los deshecho..-comentó mirando penetrantemente a las dos chicas de la otra dimensión- pero eso será en otra ocasión..-sin decir más se fue, dejando a los amigos con una gran interrogante.

En la noche, Mei se apartó un poco de los demás para pensar un rato sola, mientras los otros peleaban como siempre. Al ver a la joven tan apartada, Ketty se acercó a ella, a pesar de tenerle algo de resentimiento por haber estado en el equipo de Hao.

en qué piensas?

en los talismanes.. en que quiero volver con mi familia..

volver.. si.. nunca me imaginé que tu vinieras de la otra dimensión también.. es como si hubieras pasado toda tu vida entrenando con el espíritu el agua... se llevan muy bien..

digamos que me salvó de unas cuantas cosas... n . n

pero entonces.. por qué quieres volver?

extraño mucho a mi familia.. deben estar preocupados.. llegué aquí hace casi un mes...

si.. te entiendo.. yo también.. pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi familia..

por qué?

digamos que no nos llevamos muy bien.. pero aun así quizás vuelva un tiempo..

un tiempo?

si.. no me perdería por nada una aventura con ellos..-comentó la australiana mirando a sus amigos.

Ren?

qué tiene que ver?

lo estabas mirando a él!

no es cierto! Era una mirada general!es que me recuerdan a mi hermano!

a tu hermano? O.o

si.. es que con él peleo todo el tiempo.. igual que con ellos nn

te envidio.. yo no tengo hermano.. y a mi me gustaría..

de dónde eres?

de Inglaterra.. y tu?

de Australia pero vivo en Estados Unidos..

Pasaron toda la noche conversando sobre sus vidas en su dimensión hasta que de a poco cayeron dormidas. A la mañana siguiente les comentaron a sus amigos que volverían por un tiempo a sus hogares y que luego regresarían para apoyarlos. Se despidieron y de repente desaparecieron. Resignados el resto siguió su camino pero una figura se quedó atrás, mirando el lugar en el que las chicas habían estado momentos antes.

Mei apareció nuevamente en el museo, en donde había encontrado el collar. El espíritu de agua acotó:

¿éste es el mundo en que vive, ama?

no, este es un museo-respondió la chica en forma de burla.

Mei miró a su alrededor y notó todo igual que como había estado cuando ella se había ido, pero si había pasado un mes ¿no deberían haber abierto ya la exhibición? Pronto miró la hora y notó un suceso extraño: solo había pasado una hora y media desde que ella había llegado a ese museo. Curiosa por averiguar qué pasaba salió de la sala cerrada y paseó un rato por el museo, hasta tropezar con una compañera.

dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada!

lo siento.. estaba en otra sala..

te ves nerviosa? Qué pasó?

em.. pues.. es que me metí a una sala cerrada y creo que alguien me vio..

recorrieron rápidamente el museo para alcanzar al resto de la clase. Pronto cada uno se fue a su casa, incluyendo a Mei. La chica paró frente a la puerta de su casa dudando de si hacía lo correcto o no. Por su mente pasaba un tormento de ideas locas y desvariadas igual que por su corazón diferentes sentimientos. Con un nudo en la garganta abrió la puerta lentamente decidida a actuar normal. Ya adentro miró hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba su mamá. El nudo de su garganta se volvió más grande pero aun así fue a saludar.

mam�! Ya llegué!-habló ella entrando en la cocina.

hola querida.. cómo les fue en el museo?

bien..

qué sucede? Te castigaron?

no..

entonces por qué esa cara?

es que..-Mei estaba triste y su mamá se había dado cuenta.

El nudo en su garganta volvió a crecer y sin resistir más se lanzó a los brazos de su madre y rompió a llorar. De una vez por todas le explicó todo lo ocurrido y le confesó sobre su espíritu acompañante. Al principio ella no entendía nada, en especial porque Mei dijo que el tiempo en los lugares era diferente en vez de que transcurre diferente. La señora Whaley se mostró comprensiva y calmó a su hija. Almorzaron juntas conversando sobre las aventuras de la chica, pero pronto ella tuvo que irse. Se despidieron con el alma adolorida, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor, después de todo, si no derrotaban a Hao él pronto iría a las otras dimensiones.

* * *

En Estados Unidos, Ketty apareció en su pieza. Miró el calendario y notó que aun era su cumpleaños: no habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas. Se apresuró en abrir el resto de regalos que le quedaban y salió de su habitación, queriendo ver por primera vez, quizás, a su familia. Para su decepción, lo único que encontró fue a su hermano, sentado, mirando televisión.

así que al fin salió la peste de su madriguera...-comentó este dándole la espalda.

la única peste aquí eres tu..

si yo soy una peste tu también lo eres.. somos hermanos, no?

El chico Trainor solo sonrió provocando la ira de su hermanita.

deja de poner esa cara de imbécil!

mm.. yo también te quiero mucho..

dónde están mamá y pap�?

em... creo que fueron al cine...

ah.. bueno...

qué pasa?

nada.. por si acaso.. si es que no me encuentran no te preocupes.. dile esto también a mamá y papá..

a qué te refieres?

digamos.. que me iré por algún tiempo..

qué!

en realidad es algo parecido.. no específicamente.. pero acuérdate de decírselo a mamá...

Sin decir nada más, la chica se dio media vuelta y volvió a su pieza. Se paró apoyada en la puerta y pensó tristemente en que no podía decirle amablemente "hola" a su hermano. Suspiró en señal de resignación por la decisión que había tomado, y luego de murmurar unas pocas palabras, desapareció para ser transportada a la otra dimensión.

adiós hermano..

**Estorbos: **el final le da el toque cuatico.. XD bueno... intentaré publicar el sig. Cap. rapido... pero.. quien sabe... por lo menos me terminé dos de los libros que me estaba leyendo.. aun me falta el tercero.. pero seguramente lo termino esta noche.. ejem.. byes! **Manden reviews!**

**HaRu**


End file.
